


"Irony's a fucking bitch." (but she ships it)

by notmadderred



Series: Daredevil/Punisher Fics [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Frank Castle, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Frank Is Nervous™, Kissing, M/M, Matt Teasing Frank, Mutual Pining, Tight Spaces, Two Human Disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: “Can you, uh… sense where to -- I dunno, pick the lock?”Matt frowned and shook his head. Upon remembering that Frank probably couldn’t see him very well, said, “No. It can’t open from the inside.”“Shit,” Frank muttered. Then he tried shifting back, a bit further from Matt. At the newfound predicament, Frank was suddenly less comfortable. And…Oh. Matt’s face broke into a shit-eating grin. Frank didn't comment on it because he couldn’t see it, and thus he had no idea the Matt was planning something.Matt let the silence rest for a couple seconds. Then, “You know, Frank -- normally you would’ve at least suggested we kick in the door by now.”Frank wasn’t entirely sure how Matt’s senses worked -- he’d never asked, and Matt never explained. So he probably didn't realize Matt could sense the heat pooling on Frank’s face and… elsewhere. “I wasn’t thinkin’,” he shot back defensively, shifting a bit. “‘Sides, we don’t have much room in here.”“No,” Matt said slowly, “we don’t.”





	"Irony's a fucking bitch." (but she ships it)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering why this is so short, I just wanted to get a quick one out seeing as I'm currently binge-watching the new season of Punisher. Can't leave you fuckers hanging, can I?

Irony’s a fucking bitch.

That was all Matt could think while pressed up against Frank in an actual fucking closet. In fact, he was using it as his mantra as he stood there, stiff as a board and blinking owlishly where he knew Frank’s face was. He didn't know if it was worse or better that they were facing each other. Matt decided it was better for now -- he’d just need to get ahold of himself and recognize that this was actually a serious situation.

Frank was silent, but his heartbeat was loud, rapid. Matt didn't want to make any assumptions as to why. After all, he knew the real reason as to why _his_ was beating as fast as it was, and that reason wasn’t entirely innocent.

They were in the aforementioned closet because some children had shown up. Normally, Matt and Frank don’t go launching themselves into the nearest closet whenever this happens, but they were in the Dubon house and these children would immediately run to some adults if they spotted Daredevil and Punisher lingering in the office in search of some damning records (Frank was doing most of the actual searching, of course).

So they hid, shutting the closet door behind them as the children pretended to shoot each other and die increasingly ridiculous deaths. Their parents -- the gangbangers -- were just outside. All Matt and Frank needed were a couple minutes to grab everything and go. Matt had convinced Frank this would work without murder, and he’d be damned if a couple little kids ruined everything.

“Anatoly! Michael! Get out of the office!”

The kids looked at each other, their own heart rates spiking up with fear. “Yes, Mr. Dubon!” they called back before scuttling away.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. He pushed at the door. It didn't budge.

Frank lifted his eyebrows. “Huh.”

Matt tried again. It was locked. Of course it was locked.

“Can you, uh… sense where to -- I dunno, pick the lock?”

Matt frowned and shook his head. Upon remembering that Frank probably couldn’t see him very well, said, “No. It can’t open from the inside.”

“Shit,” Frank muttered. Then he tried shifting back, a bit further from Matt. At the newfound predicament, Frank was suddenly less comfortable. And…

Oh. Matt’s face broke into a shit-eating grin. Frank didn't comment on it because he couldn’t see it, and thus he had no idea the Matt was planning something.

Matt let the silence rest for a couple seconds. Then, “You know, Frank -- normally you would’ve at least _suggested_ we kick in the door by now.”

Frank wasn’t entirely sure how Matt’s senses worked -- he’d never asked, and Matt never explained. So he probably didn't realize Matt could sense the heat pooling on Frank’s face and… elsewhere. “I wasn’t thinkin’,” he shot back defensively, shifting a bit. “‘Sides, we don’t have much room in here.”

“No,” Matt said slowly, “we don’t.”

Frank eyebrows drew down in confusion before he cleared his throat. “If you can, try an’ move back a bit. That way I can kick it. Or we can both just ram it in.”

“We could,” Matt replied, and the grin was now filtering into his tone enough that Frank raised his chin haughtily. 

“What are you thinkin’, Red?”

Matt shrugged. He’d more-or-less changed his mind -- irony was nice. Being stuck in a closet wasn’t at all the worst thing that could’ve happened. “I’m thinking that breaking in the door would be loud. It would draw people in, and we’d end up dealing with exactly what we’d been avoiding.”

“So what?” Frank asked, his tone annoyed (his heart was saying, ‘anxious’ and ‘oh, fuck’). “We just gotta wait here until some poor asshole opens the door?”

“Yeah,” said Matt.

Frank was really getting uncomfortable at this point, instinctively drawing his head back and toward the corner of the closet. “Fine,” he snapped.

“You _could_ try being a little more optimistic.”

“Optimistic? Fuck you, Red.”

“Only if you want to.”

And wow did that get a response. Frank obviously didn't know how to respond, so instead he just stammered a small, “A… ha… uh…”

Matt’s grin widened into a toothy smile as he closed the space further between them. Frank’s heart practically did a flip at that. “Use your words, Frank.”

Frank pressed his hands against the wall and swallowed. “Y- you can shove that right up your goddamn ass--”

Matt grabbed Frank’s hips, pressing his thumbs into the small divots there, and placed his lips against Frank’s. 

Frank closed his eyes automatically, and a small, desperate noise came stifled from his throat. Matt only deepened the kiss when Frank pushed forward, just enough to let Matt know he wanted it.

Matt hummed against Frank’s lips, thrusting his own body forward so it lined up entirely with Frank’s own, pressing against every inch of him. It also forced Frank fully against the wall with a small, surprised huff of air.

Matt broke the kiss and let his forehead rest against Frank’s own. They were both already breathing heavily. Matt pressed his hands harder against Frank and slid them slowly up to his waist. “Do you want this?” he asked.

Frank gave him a short nod, and that was all Matt needed to kiss him again, biting at Frank’s bottom lip before Frank opened his mouth. Matt’s hands were at Frank’s belt, and Frank’s hands had moved to grab at Matt’s back, hands trailing along the muscles.

The door opened.

Matt pulled back slightly, only enough to tilt his head at the man who’d interrupted them.

The guy was in shock. “Wha-- I--”

Matt grabbed his head and drove it against his knee, knocking him out. For a few moments he listened, seeing if they should expect anyone else. 

When it became obvious no one else was coming, Matt pulled off his cowl and tossed it aside. Frank was watching him, his breath coming out hot and wet. 

“I think we should continue,” Matt said, pulling the door back shut and slamming Frank back against the wall. “I’m going to assume you like things rough?”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I don't usually write smut so this is my first actual attempt at it like,,, ever? I think? but here ya go anyway hope u guys fuckin enjoyed. (tho when I first planned this fic I wanted it to be longer but then y'know shit happens and u get addicted to tv shows)


End file.
